


Between Circuits and Life - Robot Logan AU

by Nanaamaro



Category: Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 36
Words: 14,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanaamaro/pseuds/Nanaamaro
Summary: Inspired by SomeficontheinternetIt starts with Logan's birthday. Sounds totally normal, right? Welp, that goes normal until a Logan opens an letter from... Thomas Sanders? The performer?  And the shock hits him: he is a robot made to live like a normal person. How will he live on from here?





	1. Letter from...?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Life as Logan the Robot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273536) by [SomeFicOnTheInternet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeFicOnTheInternet/pseuds/SomeFicOnTheInternet). 



 

Model: L064N-S5  
Name: Logan Lawson  
Time since creation: 16 years  
Time left for 'birthday': about 13 hours and 31 minutes left  
Status: living in society  
Access to blocks and permits: Blocked (awaiting input)  
Access to emotions: Clear and ready  
Access to self-knowledge: Blocked (13 hours left)

  
?? POV  
My creation – more like a son - you'll will soon make 17 years. As far as I have known you’re safe and sound on society. I’m sorry for having to leave you at the orphanage when you were just made and see you grow from far away. But it was fundamental for your growth as an individual... And also, for you to get classified as a citizen with all the papers, of course. They took you for an 11 year old and I was just 17.

Why didn’t I just adopt you as soon as possible? Well, even though I care for these androids- no, my children -I have no mental capability to be a father.

Nowadays not many humans wander “what would happen when AI would start to develop feelings and start to care for humans and other lifeforms?”. I, say that they would not be machines anymore but a more advanced being descended from us. And that they could be the new humans. The new generation of technological evolution.

All of my older projects were either destroyed or deactivated for numerous reasons. 747YN-S2 and 704N-S1 had to return to the base to help me recover from a parent’s death and they have been my company since then. They look so human but I can no longer send them out. If you look up for Joan and Talyn Myers you'll mostly find news about the story of two orphans siblings that were presumed dead after a plane crash in mid-Atlantic cross. They were the only ones gone missing, all of the other travellers and pilots came out with no grave harm done… except for some PTSDs but everything has a cost, no?

Oh, please forgive me. I didn't introduce myself. I'm Thomas Sanders, a seemly vulgar person. However, I'm an inventor, programmer but only known for my love of acting and performing. I keep my other hobby as a secret from everyone, except my children. Logan Lawson, the fifth of the Sanders-line, I'm sorry for letting you know this way that you're not human, at least not yet. I gave you access to your own code (however it can only be seen through another system. WARNING: AVOID VIRUSES! You may have anti-virus and multiple firewalls but you're not indestructible. That's why you have a brand-new computer, made up for all your needs), you also will have access to Multilanguage writing, understanding and speaking (Beware of now having knowledge that you didn't have), you have access to the internet with no limits (WARNING: Virus, once more), a med-kit either for you or for your friends installed on the zone of your abdomen. You also have a set of weapons that you can check it up later. You are sun and water (the one that you drink) powered and your battery is very strong enough to handle of almost a year without charge. You're very resistant to water, however if your surface gets really damaged the probability of creating rust is high. If you have any doubts that your files and logs can't answer contact me. You'll know how to do so.

I'm so proud of you, Logan.

With love,  
Thomas Sanders.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit 1: did some calculations and since Thomas has his actual age (28) then Logan must have ended on the orphanage when he was (in human looks) 11. Also did some exchange on S1 and S2's backstory
> 
> Edit 2: Mending the calculations. I'm so bad at this.


	2. Happy Birthday: Have the cruel truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth is served on the plate of honesty. It may take a while to understand but you have to continue moving forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Update on consecutive days? Don't get used to it guys! I'm starting school soon.

Camera's and entry records "POV"(?) (AN: Not my usual style. I thought I'd try something new)

  
13 hours left: Package got to the mail post car

 

12 hours left: Package arrives to the mail post

 

10 and 31 minutes left: Package joins other stuff for the same household and gets to the household

 

00:00 10 hours left: Mail delivered

 

8:30 am 1 hour and 30 minutes left: Logan gets the mail and distributes through all sides.

 

15 minutes left: Logan opens package with a new computer offered by Thomas and spots the letter.

 

10 minutes down to 10 seconds: Logan goes through all of the letter.

 

9: he's shocked

 

8: he's confused

 

7: he has questions

 

6: He starts to understand

 

5: he decides to keep it secret from his roommates at least until he has the basics covered

 

4: He adjusts himself

 

3: he looks at the clock.

 

2: seconds before he was born

 

1: he hides the letter and puts the computer on a safe place.

 

0: he takes the challenge to try and live a normal life.

 

Logan's POV

 

After it hit 10:31 I felt a heavy migraine as I clutched to one side of my head. Must be the adaptations to the unblocking of my other functions. After a few minutes it backs out. Someone knocks on the door and as I go to open it they just disappear. Then I notice the arrows on the ground leading to the living room.

  
Roman POV

  
I ran after knocking in our friend's door straight to the living room. Patton and I were static, Virgil was the only thing grounding us to the fact that we should be quiet to not ruin the surprise. Logan walked in the living room and Pat turns the light on.

 

"SURPRISE!" we all said at the same time.

 

Logan smiled with a tear threatening to fall, Virgil and I hug him while Patton went to get the cake.

 

"Happy Birthday, Logan!" the 4-floor cake walked in on a small cart.

 

“That cake is gonna last for weeks!” Virgil was surprised

 

"I know." The backer said

 

"Thank you, guys!" the birth boy said

 

"Blow the candles before they start a fire" Virgil tried to joke

 

"Make a wish, too!" I insisted, Lo was so happy.

 

We all got cake and spoke while eating. Soon Logan would notice the presents on a corner. He started to open them. From me, he got a copy of "Big Hero 6", from Virgil he got a Sherlock book and from Patton he got a unicorn onesie. He thanked all of us and out of nowhere we hear Virgil scream from hitting with his foot on the table:

 

"MOTHER-"

  
"Father" I shouted back, pointing at Logan

  
"Brother" he stated, glancing at Patton

  
"Sister" Patton smiled

 

Since it was Saturday, we all stayed at home and had fun. The day passed so fast for all of us, however... Virgil was always giving me the 'Something's off' look. I calmed him down before he went through an anxiety attack. After the party that took a day long, we all went into our rooms. What an awesome day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there goes the little cliffhanger. What do you think that the computer is for? And what antics do you expect to happen?
> 
> Hope you liked what you saw and if you did like it, smash that kudos button and leave a comment below with your answers, opinions and tips! So there you go generous pals hope to post again soon. JUMP OUT!


	3. The computer and a plan to trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan checks his new sweet PC... and some other stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... I kinda fell asleep before clicking on the post button... and the phone locked and made me lose all progress of notes and etc... so...

**Logan's POV**

It had been a truly happy day but I knew that I had questions to answer and so much to theorize and investigate. So as soon the day ended I retreated to my room, closed for door, opened the laptop and did the main configurations. It looks like a normal computer... all except the apps for messing with coding and stuff like that. Then I noticed that a small black velvet box was also there. It had some kind of smartwatch inside. 

"Don't remove this device when you put it on, this is the regulator and what will allow you to check your inside files. The only thing this watch has access to is the computer. If ever necessary, this watch allows to monitor and locate you. I suggest you give the computer face recognition for detecting your friend's faces in case something happens. They deserve to know the truth, don't they?

Oh, I also remembered: You don't need to eat or sleep and drinking isn't that fundamental to you. The latter is just to regulate and help to produce energy and sleeping is only for conserving energy. -Thomas"

I place the device in my arm and as soon I did that, the two devices synced. I used my memory to grab photos of my friends and set the backup mode for recognizing them. Since everybody was asleep I decided to check some of my coding. Understand what I was made of. At the block and permits everything was unlocked. I must say that I have a good set of weapons on the list, from ancient stuff that has a tech feel to it like double swords and bows with holo-generated arrows up to real powerful guns and tasers, it is as illegal as it is useful. 

I decided to check on the med-kit so, I opened the compartment on my abdomen and closed it up before anyone saw it. The kit had a bit of everything, to heal myself included and with that conclusion, I placed it where it belonged. With that I looked at the clock. 3 am? I still had some time to look at a bit more of my code and investigate more about my creator... That feels weird to say.

After a few hours of reading and analysis of my own code I started to wonder off on my thoughts. Should I tell the others? They’re like family and the only people who truly cared. I think I would like to have some kind of proof that they won’t either hate me or reveal me to the society. Maybe watching some movies would help? I know we already saw “I, Robot”  but I heard it was on videoCD. According to their reactions I could have a better way to approach the subject.

 


	4. The proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan does the offer... WE ALSO GET SOME FLUUFFF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my way of coping of with broken promises... well all the extra chapters that I had made yesterday went down the toilet. But don't worry! I'll be fine.

Virgil's POV

I woke up rather early and walked to Roman's room. He was also awake watching YouTube.

“Virgil? You're awake?” he asked

“Yeah, mind if I join you?” I asked

“Come in!” I lied down along side him. We are indeed dating but we didn’t tell the other two yet. We cuddled. “What made you wake up?” he asked

“Sincerely? No clue this time. No nightmare, no nothing.” I said 

“Well, Patton is waking up soon, how about we do everybody's breakfast?” the prince thought

“Not a bad idea, let’s go.” I got up, giving him a small kiss on the cheek. We went to the kitchen, made some bacon and eggs.  Patton came in.

“Is that bacon and eggs I smell? Eggxellent! I’m gonna wake up Logan!”  he ran upstairs and a few moments later...

“AUGH! REALLY PATTON?” we hear Logan shout, I glance a look at Virgil who's holding the laugh and almost tearing up too. 

Roman POV

“Hold it just a bit, my emo nightmare. The ship has yet to come canon.” I smirked

"Ro, it's still far away. They're totally clueless." Virgil smirked back "We both know they have a crush on each other even before we run away from the orphanage and makes a year, 3 months and around 13 days!"

"You've been counting?" I told him

"You haven't checked my calendar yet. I registered the date we got out of hell."

"Wow, you never cease to amaze me" I got closer to him, he smiled. And I gave him a small kiss... It started to turn longer...

"GUYS! I got Logan out of bed-" The two saw us kissing "Finally."

We both backed out at the sound of the key word, blushing. 

"It was about time you two told us that you are together." Logan grabbed coffee for everyone.

Patton's POV

"YOU KNEW?!" we 3 said at the same time

"Rather obvious. What other conclusion should I gather from hearing Virgil moving to Roman's room in the middle of the night?" Gosh, he's amazing.

"But I always thought everyone was sleeping!" the emo child defended himself

"I stay up relatively late and wake up early."

That rang a danger alarm.

"You need to sleep more, Logan!"  I said, he replied with 'the look'

"I'm fine. However, I have a suggestion for today."

"Yes?"

"Oh?"

"What's your proposal, Lo?"

"Us watching 'I, Robot' at home."  Logan said, showing us a DVD.

"Nice!" Virgil said "That movie was really cool!"

"Not Disney but I'm in!" 

"I'LL GO GET THE POPCORN! Then I'll POP in on you." 

This is going to be fun! And probably give Patton nightmares... Uh oh.


	5. Sailed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says all... Almost.

Logan’s POV  
We arrived at the end of movie and openly discussed about it. Roman was sure that the probability of the apocalypse happen wouldn’t be because of robots and machines. Virgil was really anxious about it happening someday but he’s sure that there would be a robot like one of the main characters: a robot who could not obey rules if he wanted to. Patton was crying a bit... God, I regret so much doing that to him. He started to feel bad when the other main character got attacked by the newest model of robots while the older versions that were in bunkers saved him. So yeah, no one is exactly against.

I wonder in my room how could I tell them. Well, I already have to plan how to tell Patton I may or may not be in love with him but according to what I hear Virgil and Roman say before Pat and I arrive for breakfast not even them are aware that I am not clueless...

I step out to my room decided to change stuff. I knocked on the door of Patton's room.

“Come in!”

I walk in and start to question myself is this is a good idea. What am I even doing?

“H-hey Patton...” Did I just...?

“Lo? What brings you here...to my room, buddy?” Oh god, he's shy-ish.

“I... I believe...” I trailed off... Think, think. “ I... God why is it so difficult to say?”

“To say what?” his face was wearing the worried Dad face.

'Rip it off like a band-aid' Imaginary Virgil helps me.

“I... IthinkIfellinlovewithyou”

Somehow, he caught all of that. He went from surprised to fully happy. Then I was met with a kiss. When we let go we were both red.

“I love you, Lo”

“Love you, Pat”

Virgil POV

I stealthy walk away and go to Ro's room

  
“Roman!” I entered

“Was I right? Did it finally come reality?” he asked.

“Check it yourself.” I showed him my phone. It was a clear picture of the other two's first kiss. I was met with a squee and a crushing hug. 

"The ship has sailed" he said

"And isn't making any stops"


	6. Blackmail chain...and shopping plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some revelations. Also 2-way blackmailing is activated. Also these teens nowadays have a way out of everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys! I have a proposal to you. If you were any of the others and found out your best friend is a robot what would you ask? What reaction do you imagine they would have? Who knows? 
> 
> Also how has your day going? Hope the cuteness brings you even if just a bit...cause the tension is slowly approaching. Leave your thoughts below! :)

**Logan POV**

I was once more viewing code. I would try to not mess with anything too sensitive like basic programming, movement and stuff. I glance at the clock.  It was only midnight when I heard a soft knock on the door. 

"Come in."  I closed my computer. Now, I had a sappy Patton in my bed room. "Patton? What happened?"

"I had a really bad nightmare and I remembered that you stay up late. Mind if I stay a bit?"  For someone so cheery he was really scared. He was grabbing his own arm for self-comfort. I get up and hug him and he finally breaks down. I've never seen him like this, sure when Ms. Telio "Inferno" would put us on solitary he would cry out of anger for the injustice but this is worst.

After calming him down, I suggested for to try on sleeping once more, sharing my bed with him. Pat accepted it and we both laid down. I watch him fall asleep and I stayed up all night making sure that he would be ok, since I don't need to sleep.  

Before this, however, he told me what he dreamed of. There were some dudes trying to attack us saying that we would be placed in the orphanage once more but the 4 of us knew what was going to happen. We would be separated and we would be stuck in there forever. And then, I would take a pair of "sci-fi guns" (Patton's words) and shoot the guys down. Then a robot apocalypse would happen. We would be ok for a while until we were cornered and I turned myself in.  Maybe watching that movie wasn't such a nice idea. Eventually, I decided to sleep too.

**Next morning Patton POV**

I wake up in an unfamiliar place. This isn't my bed... Everything returns into my mind. I find myself cuddling with Logan. He's sleeping so peacefully that I feel guilty of waking him up... Should I do it? Should I just wait for him to wake up naturally? Should I just get out of here before he wakes up? Aaand the alarm clock went off. Time's up. He just turns it off.

"Good morning, Patton." He greets me "Slept well?"

"Better than most nights!" I gave him a kiss and got up "We should hurry up. We don't want the other two to see us like this."

Well, we thought of it too late, as we get out of his bedroom there's another fairy tale couple in front of us.

"Look who's up." Roman faked being surprised

"Have the lovebirds slept well?" Virgil smirked

"We did catch each other's act." Logan said.

"You didn't take a picture of our first kiss like we did." Virgil showed a picture from afar. That was-

"Gimme that!" I tried to grab it

"Not before I make more backups of it!" He held it high

"And some physical prints of it too!" Pricey shouted.

"What! No!" Now Logan was also trying to reach the mobile.

**Logan POV**

After a long fight for the single mobile, I caught it and deleted the photo, not before making a copy of it into my memories of course.  I don't want to forget that moment. EVER.

"AHA! VICTORY!" Patton said, as he returned the phone to the emo.

"Yes, you deleted it." Then he made a weird signal to Roman. Probably implying that there were more copies.

And we all went to have breakfast. Patton looked at the fridge, it is almost empty.

"We need to go shopping, kiddos." I hear Pat say.

"How about we go this afternoon?" Roman offers "I heard that the movie store has Disney movies with discount I need to buy another copy of 'Nightmare before Christmas' and 'The Black Cauldron"."

"We have indeed watched those movies lots of times but are the CDs already failing?"

"Yeah, unfortunately"

I quickly look up what I could possibly need.

"Well, I bought a computer and there are some stuff missing for it." I said as an excuse.

"I have some ideas for designs. I might as well come with you since I'm runnin out of cloth... better than being home alone." Virge excused himself " 'sides someone's gotta control Roman inside the Disney store."

"Hey! I take offence to-" who was speaking was shut up with the counterpart's kiss. I made sure to save that memory.

"Haha. Then it's settled. Let's go after lunch." Patton declared "Virge, Roman, check what other DVDs might be getting scratched. Logan and I will check the supplies that are missing and how much we have from our savings."

You might be wondering: Savings? These 16/17 Year old kids are totally alone? The orphanage was dismantled and all the kids above 16 were thrown into society with almost no money.  So yeah, we have a little system to still get some money enough to pay the rent, food and still get our education. I control the buying and selling of some stock shares, making as little loss of money as possible, Virgil does some of those cash reward attached to every time he googles something and gets the money on his paypal, Roman goes to GPT sites reward you in cash and vouchers for completing various offers (which he sells and makes profit) or activities online, and last but not least, Patton controls how much we can spend and treats the taxes and all of that and he also runs Virgil's online cloth shopping. The emo has a very nice taste and it's cheaper to buy the threads and stuff then buying it already made. 

Of course, that while on vacation, we do small jobs.  Patton and I do stuff like babysitting and dog-walking, Virgil grabs his DJ pack, all his music stuff, composed tracks etc and does night parties at local bars as Anxi and Princey does covers on youtube, with Virg's help.  The monetized videos help a lot.

After some math done we checked that we should have enough and we still would have a safe pillow of gold. Now all depends on how much it'll cost the total. 

We walked to the car and it's Virgil's turn to drive. This was going to be a long drive.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some slice of life and the confron- what? B-but...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm going to post at least once a week... Or try to.

**After doing a whole lot of shopping... Roman POV**

We walked out of the fabric store with a couple of bags full of material for Virgil's creative jobs and met with Patton and Logan at entrance with the groceries. Logan's turn to drive and we're going home.

After settling the shopping stuff down, Virgil retreated to his room and I followed him.

"Watcha doing?" I asked

"I've been working on a few designs..." he showed me a mannequin black jacket that had purple patches of multiple square patterns "I built this one from scratch. It's going to be my new hoddie."

"Holy crap, it's perfect for you!" I exclaim, hyped.

"Thanks. I've also working on stuff for everybody else... but I ain't showing you a thing."

"Aww, please!"

"No, Princey. Also, I'm moving to your room while I sort stuff out. So, let's go."

  
**Logan POV**

Tonight, it was my turn to cook. I looked something on the internet and I found some tasty and healthy. I followed the recipe and served the dish.

"Guys! Dinner's ready!"

"COMIMG!" Three voices said at the same time. A few minutes later on everyone would be eating peacefully. The fact that no talking was occurring it could only mean two things... either I made a successful meal or it was so disgusting that they don't dare to talk.

"How's the food?" I asked

"It's so disgusting that I want to lick the plate." Virgil joked

"Delicious, as always." Roman commented

Patton gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Does that suffice?" he asked

"Uh..." I'm just out of words, I just glance at nothing as Roman and Virgil giggle. "For now, I guess?"

We stayed late chatting a bit, Easter vacations would end soon. We would be back at the living hell that school is. Not that I'm against learning, it's just that going there now is pointless to me.

"Well, I'm heading off to bed." Patton yawned

"I might as well hit the lay." Virg said

"And I'll go with you. I don't trust you alone on my bedroom."

I saw the three of them leaving the kitchen to the bedrooms. I cleaned all the dishes and setted them to dry. For once I was feeling pretty normal. Nothing seemed out of place. It was almost like a normal day. After that I sat at my desk and got some work done. Just looked up on the internet random stuff. After a while I decided to go to bed. Just because I don't need to sleep doesn't mean I don't enjoy it.

I laided on it and looked at the ceiling. I need to tell them. I trust them. How can I possibly bring the issue?  _ ~~ **(A.N. I need an idea... GOT IT)**~~_  I would confront them tomorrow. Yeah...

Suddenly I don't feel so well. My body is slowly refusing to move. I managed to reach my computer and connect the watch to the PC. Before I could even send an SOS email to my creator my body "turned off". I was somewhat paralyzed. However, I was still seeing and listening to everything around me. I panicked. I was stuck looking at the computer on my lap. I focused. I NEED TO WARN MY FRIENDS. And, out of cheer will, I guess, I saw the cursor move, open the notepad and type:

  
"Send that pre-made SOS email on the mail tab to Thomas Sanders. I can't move and he's the only one who can help me. Please, don't bring me to the hospital. It isn't necessary."

Now, I had to wait.

  


God, why us?

 


	8. Bug? Bug. Bugbug.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug? No. Bug. AND SHIPPINg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys! Posting bugged out! Lol. Matches the title. Anyways. I think I'm gonna start posting my 2nd Sanders sides fic and make a schedule. I'm trying to update once a week!

**Next day, Patton's POV**

  
I woke up, I was feeling rather well today. I walked downstairs and something was off. Logan's light was on.

"Logan? You there?" I called out. No response "I'm coming in, ok?"

WhenI walk in I'm not sure what to think. I see Logan, sitting on his bed, eyes open, laptop half on his lap half on the blankets. I'm sure he's out of it.

  
"Lo?" I walk closer, his eyes look at me, desperation is the only thing I see in them. I walk to him and look at the PC.

I did as the message instructed. I got a reply saying that, whoever this guy was, that he was coming to our house. I look at him again, he looked a bit more relaxed but still panicking.

  
"Calm down, Lo. It's going to be ok. Your friend should be here soon. I'm gonna go get Roman and Virgil, ok? I'll be right back."

I ran down the hall, the two were having breakfast. I quickly explained what happened. Virgil went to try and get Logan to calm down and after a while the door rang. I went to open it.

"Hello." he greeted "I've been contacted by Logan. Is this the right place?"

"Yes, I was the one who send the email. Please, come in." I let him in and guided him to Lo's room, Roman following us. Virgil cleared the way up and unlike we inspected, the guy grabbed the computer and sat beside Logan. "Thomas, right?" he nooded "What happened?"

"Well, he left instructions for me to tell you." he said out loud "I hope you really trust them, S5. STORYTIME!"

  
With that he told us. Logan wasn't human. He was a robot. He didn't give us much info about it saying that it was either Logan's part to tell or that we wouldn't understand. Logan had known since his birthday a few days ago. He granted that he never influenced Logan's life in any way, all opinions, likes, dislikes were generated by Logan himself. That's not so bad, right? That means he truly loves me, right?

  
After that he went back on finding what happened to him. I left the room into my own. I cried and hugged my legs. My boyfriend was a ROBOT! How am I supposed to take that? With that I receive a text message.

_P͡at̢,_   
_I'm s̸o͘rr͟y̢ ̛I͝ d̵įd͟n't ͘t͞ell ̵y͟ou w͞hen ̕I fo̵un͏d̡ ou̴t̵ bu͞t͘ I need̵ed ̧t͟i̧m͟e ̨t͘o d̸i̷ģest͟ it ̴my̛s͟e̡lf...͏ a̛nd̶ ͡t̕o͘ kno̧w҉ ho͡w ̶I̛ w͏orke͞d͝ before̡ ͟ac̴çi̢dent̡l̶y h͏ur̕t͏in͞g ͏a̶n͠y ̷of̛ ͝y̶ou, ̧esp͟eciall̛y ̶you. ̡_   
_̶I̸ ͠w̶as s̶o d̛ecid̢e̵d ̢o͝n t͟ęllin͟g̷ y̕o͢u̧ ҉a̴ll̷ ̧to͠dąy.̷..͟ G̕u͏es̸s̢ ̕th̸at̷ p͘l̡an ̨bac̸kfi̡r͘ȩd͢,͘ hu͘h?͝ ͟_   
_H͟ah̢a..̵.͜ Be̶s͏t͝ ̧moment t͜o g͟e͞t ̢s͝om͞e͜ sy͟stem̧ erro̶r҉ ̡or ͠so̧m̨ethi̡ng̕ ̸l̨ik̷e t͝ha̸t̡.͠_

Logan... I hadn't thought of his reasons to not tell us... I didn't even try to imagine how he felt when he found out! He's suffering, too. With that though in mind, I decide to reply.

_it's okay, lo. i'm the one who should be sorry. i totally ignored how you possibly felt. i'd probably need time to process everything if i was on your place. i'm sorry by how I reacted._

I pressed enter and a minute later I got a reply:

_I̴f ͟i̷t̶ ̧i͏s͘n̕'̵t͜ mųc͝h̶ ͠o͝f͢ ̸a̕ ̵bo̢th̕e̶r.̴..͏ Ąf͜te͜r̢ ̸calm͡in̨g d̷o͝wn,͠ ͝c͢ou̷l̡d you̕ g͞o̢ ̵bac̡k ͠to my͠ room҉ w͘hi͡le̴ I̛'̢m̸ not ͡f͝i͘x͢ed͟?͘ I'm h͜one͟s̴t͝ly ͏t̢er͟rified̷._

_sure! just a quick question: why is your text looking like that?_

_L̸ike̸ wha̷t̸?̛_

_It looks like it's corrupted or something._

_͞T͘h͏at̸ ̨migh̕t ҉b͡e the ̢b̷ug on ̨my̸ c̶odi͞n̡g͟.̸.͢.͜ ͟I͟ ̧g͞u͘e͢ss ̢t͏her͡e̴ was҉ ͟a ̕gap on it ͞t̕hat͏ ̢ma̡d̕e m͠y b͟o̢d̸y ̴ju̷st͢ ͝shu̸t̸ d͞o̴w͘n̛ a͡nd̡ meşs͜ ̕u͡p ̸l̨ot'͢s o̢t̸h͟e͠r ͘stu̷f̡f̡.̵_

_I've dried my tears and walked down to his room. I knocked on the door and walked in._


	9. Loading... Loading...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late! 
> 
> 1- one of my thumb's got a deep cut and I can't move it and since the tip is also covered... No use to type on the mobile, where I do all the work
> 
> 2-my internet bugged and didn't let me post.
> 
> AND I MISSED THOMAS'S B-DAY YESTERDAY  
> ... awe... :(
> 
>  
> 
> HOPE U LIKE THIS!

**Patton POV**

Logan seemed to be sleeping but I knew he wasn't. He was, at least, texting me. I sit down beside him and passed my hand through his hair.

"I'm here, Lo. I-I've got you." I sobbed a bit. Without noticing, a tear dropped onto his cheek. My phone got a text.

_Plȩa͘s͘e,͜ ͟d̴o̴n'̢t͜ cry͡ ̸b̸e͜cause of ̕m̴e. ̕I̶ hat̷e se̴e̷i͏ng y͡o̢u̕ sad..͠.҉ h͢e̴a̵ri͠ng an͡d ̴f̸eeli͡n̨g̨,̕ ͟i̴n ̛thi̵s c̵ąse._

"I can't help it, sorry."

With that Thomas walked in "Oh, Patton. You're back. What brings you here?"

"Hey. I guess someone has unlocked the mental texting feature and just told me I was missed" with that the equivalent to... 5 messages sent altogether. "Oops. I might have an embarrassed Logan to confront later." More texts came.

"I'm not going to ask what you two talked about but was anything weird with his texts?"

"It seemed as if thet were corrupted or something."

"Ok. I'll try to correct that too. I should be almost done. Now I just need to restart the program..." the guy entered a few more lines of code into the computer and pressed enter. "THERE! He should be awake soon. "

"Thank you." I said.

"No problem. If he wakes up with a headache you can try and give him paracetamol, though I doubt it'll do much."

I glance at the clock, it was around eleven. Thomas said goodbye and went back to wherever he came from.

I went to check on Virgil and Roman. They were on Roman's room talking about what happened. They were also stunned, angry and confused by what happened. They talked to each other, trying to see the good sides, giving the benefit of the doubt. Virg’s having a bad time doing that so Roman has to double comfort. I showed them the text message that explained why he did not tell us sooner. They comprehended his point of view. We discussed a bit and at some point hunger attacked from missing breakfast.

"How about I cook us brunch? It's almost mid-day." Roman says

"But I want to be there for Logan when he wakes up." I say

" And we'll wait. We'll just be eating while doing so." Virgil says, "Wait for us, Roman and I will grab some pre-made noodles just for the 4 of us. We're camping on his room. I'm starving."

I walked to his room with a picnic towel and settled it on the ground the I sat on the closest place to Logan's bed. I take a glance at the computer screen, the loading bar is almost full and the estimated waiting was an hour and a half. After a few minutes, the love birds came in. Virgil with the plastic jar of hot water along with a base to set it and Roman with a tray and 4 cups with pre-cooked pasta and chicken in them. We filled 3 of them with water and started to eat. You could say that the silence was eating us all up.

"Virgil, how has been your side project doing?" Roman asked, trying to create subject.

"Can't tell you about it! It's a surprise. I'm not going to spoil it. NU-HUH! *Hiss*" The strange dark emo hissed

“Ok ok! Just asking.” Roman held his hands up “I hate this dreadful silence!”

More silence ensued. The questions come to the air.

“What do you guys want to ask him when he's awake?” I inquired

“To tell us. Like none of this has happened. I want to hear him say it.” Roman says “He planed on telling us today, right? He has the right to do it himself.”

“I also want to hear it from him.” Virgil said “Thomas did leave out some important stuff for him to tell.”

“I still don’t know what to think.” I reply “I just wish he woke up soon.”

I look at Logan and then at the laptop. The loading bar was taunting me.

God, I feel like a little kid waiting for their favourite video game to load.


	10. Awake and alive!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan finally awakens. 
> 
> I'M AWAKE IM ALIVE! NOW I KNOW WHAT I BELIEVE INSIDE! NOW, ITS MY TIME! I'LL DO WHAT I WANT CAUSE THIS IS MY LIFE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry! I'm trying to post another chapter today/tomorrow. I'm almost done writing it.

**Still Patton's POV**

  
I was halfway through the pot of food when I hear a groan behind me. I lay the cup down, got up and sat on the bed. The other two also got up but they don’t stop eating just because their best friend is waking up. The sleepy geek sits on his bed clutching his head.

“Logan?” I called. He looks at me from the corner of his eye and gave me small smile while still hovering with pain “Lo!”

Group hug ensues... except Virge... He just high fives him.

"So... we have some stuff to talk about, huh?" he said still clutching his head.

"About what?" Roman said, winking "So far, you haven't told us anything."

Logan looked confused.

"We'd figure we'd let you do the telling yourself." the emo lord explained "It's not your fault that your programming got messed up and stopped from you doing things your way."

"So, Lo, got anything to tell us?" I gave him an encouraging smile.

He sat down with us on the picnic towel, took a deep breath.

"Guys, I found out on my birthday that I'm a robot."


	11. Pans and chats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton, why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the other one!

**Patton POV**

"Guys, I found out on my birthday that I'm a robot." He paused and looked at us. Probably looking for signs of disapproval or disgust. By seeing only worried/focused ones he continued "I still don't know everything but... "

And then he proceeded with telling all that he knew, including his point of view of everything Thomas had already told us. He is still very confused about everything and what are actually his limits. We don't know how much things will exchange...

“But, if you let me, I'll give us the best life as possible.” Lo promised “Just... Don’t kick me out, please.”

“What the frick?!” Virgil was surprised.

  
“Some error on your calculations, Calculator watch?” Roman teased.

  
“We would never!” I nearly shouted. I grab his face, give him a kiss and I place my hands on his shoulders “I love you, human, robot or something in between.” 

“Thanks guys. Fear got the best out of me.” He was awe-struck.

“That’s what anxiety does to you: Lowers all expectations so when something remotely good happens it turns out to feel even better” Virgil tried to see the upper side

“Well, you better finish eating, Pat. These two are way ahead of you.”

“We finished while listening to you.” Roman commented “Unlike some people who just stared.”

“If one of you were in our shoes you'd do the same.” I fought back, throwing my arms in the air. I hit Virgil with the cup and the hot water, chicken and noodles fell on his lap.

“HOW IS THAT THING STILL HOT!?” the emo boy jumped, running to exchange the trousers.

“I have my ways of doing that kind of stuff... Aw man and I was liking them.”

“If you want, we can have my cup. I’m not hungry anyways.” He filled it with water and passed it to me “But don't force yourself to eat it all either.”

“Ok. Thanks. UDON know how much I love you.”

“I don't -Was that a joke?” Logan smiled, faking anger “That was terrible.”

“It was a Pasta Pun” I replied. With a realization I added. “Just imagine the all PASTABILITIES.”

The groaning was general.

“C’mon guys! You can’t let the moment PASTA by!”

“Please, stop.” Roman pleaded

“C’mon Ramen! Food is- “

Then Logan took me into a kiss but quickly letting me go...? What just happened? Who am I? Where am I? How-

**Logan’s POV**

“I’ve bought you a little time. RUN.” I tell them, jokingly. They run away into Roman's room.

“What was that?” Pat asked.

“I gave you a kiss to stop those puns of yours.”

He gave me the 'serously' look. I just laughed. We got up and went to the kitchen. Patton wanted to make cookies for some reason and I just followed.

It seemed that everything was normal, even if just for a few moments. That there was no robot in the house. I'm surprised how Patton just treats me like before, an individual. How all of them treat me as human as they can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an Tumblr! It's nana-orama.tumblr.com   
> I'll be also publishing the chapters there soon.


	12. Flour war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anything for cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update later today!
> 
> Tw: cussing 1 s word

**Virgil POV**

  
I was working on my-soon-to-be-hoodie while Roman was scrolling through Instagram when I suddenly I smell cookies.

“Is it just me or there’s something in the air?” I ask.

“I do smell cookies. How about we go steal some?” The prince-like soul challenges. I make a doubtful face and I get the reply of the curse of the Puppy dog eyes. God, I just can’t say no to that face. How can I say no to this?

“Ok.” His smile open in glee. “But we need a plan.”

“Fine. We go in. Get the cookies and come back.” He says

“And if they ask about the theft?” I ask.

“We blame it on out neighbour. He lies so much that even if he tells the truth they'll think he’s lying.”

“Like Peter and the Wolf? Good one. Let’s go.”

We walk down the hall and see both of them at the living room. Perfect. We walk by and reach the kitchen. I spot the tray on the counter on the other side of the room, cooling down, and I gesture to Roman. He nods and we step in together. Bad idea, one of us must have triggered a bell and we hear a little ring and a few seconds later a pile of flour falls on us.

“Flour war!” We hear Patton yell. I just have time to duck and hide behind a chair. Roman got hit square in the face before ducking under another chair.

“If you want cookies you must defeat us... But that is impossible.” Logan states, trying to hit my hiding spot.

“We'll win! JUST YOU WAIT!” Roman declared war, trying to hit Logan who hid back behind the table.

**A few... Uh... They haven’t been looking at the clock... I can’t precise how much time has passed.... Roman POV**

After sometime we made peace with the enemies and we all ate some cookies. They were really tasty today. We all took a bath and when Patton ended we had dinner. The fight really tired me out... Virgil went back to his hoddie, a few days and his project it'd be done.

“Crap! The homework!” I hear Patton shout, he ran to the living room “We forgot to do Easter homework!”

“If we do it together, we'll end it before our usual bedtime. If we don’t reach the limit, I can spend the night copy/pasting the solutions to the papers.” Logan offered.

And we did all homework. Even though Logan has access to lots of stuff he still has a “human-speed” line of thinking. He just has access to a calculator much easier than us. So it still took a while. By the time we ended, it was midnight and we had to get up at 5... Shit.

We went to bed and rested... School here we go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Easter was long ago, ok? I wrote this at that time... Maybe I should try an update twice a week. What do you think?


	13. DANGER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dunnnnmainplotaproachinggggg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underlined italics - Logan  
> Bold - Virgil

**3rd person POV**

In the next morning, Logan had the breakfast prepared, to help the others get ready faster. And also had packed everyone’s bags.

“Don’t get used to it.” He warned.

“Oh, I forgot to mention, I'm coming home by lunch time. I have no classes in the evening.” Virgil said

“Why?” Patton asked while they walked

“Mr. Jefferson went to jail. I heard he murdered people and did some dirty business.” Roman said “Last period Ms. Carter was arrested in plain class. We all were scared when the cops came in! I also have a free evening today!”

“Yup and they didn’t get a substitute yet. Free evening.” V grimaced.

“If you need to contact us, text me. Il a little can receive and send text messages without risking getting caught.” The humanoid advised “As soon as you feel in danger send me an X, ok?”

“Got it.” Virge said

“I’m staying at the library.” Roman said.

They arrived at school and had all classes until lunchtime came. They all ate in the canteen and as soon as Virgil ended, the emo started to walk back home.

**CLANCK**

Virg was pretty sure that he was being followed. He texted Logan.

_Got your localisation. I need you to go through the longest path, ok? Buy me some time._

**ok. pls hurry.**


	14. Saved by... Uh... Who's that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rescue ensues. With some embarrassing moments

**Virgil POV**

I started to walk on the longest path. Now, with their reflection on my phone's screen.

Then another two dudes appeared and blocked the way. And I also heard the sound of man bring knocked out. Logan was here.

“Good evening, gentleman.”

His voice was more robot-like than usual. I turned around and saw that he had two guns, and he was... On Roman's clothes? With blue glasses? What?

“Mind me asking why you are following my fellow friend right here?” he was by my side now.

Silence followed. The middle dude threw a paper and they disappeared.  
Logan made the guns vanish and he picked up the paper.

“Hey Virgil. What's up?” he casually asked. His voice was normal now.

“Just been saved by my dude. God, Lo, you are a salvation.”

“Yeah, it seems so.” he said

“How did you get out of class? ...And why are you using my boyfriend's clothes?”

“Well...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's the another chapter next!


	15. Tight ropes bitten by a snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Logan off to save Virgil, you can say that the other two are in a temporary tight situation....

**Meanwhile, in Logan's class...**

“Logan, can you tell me what X equals to?”

'x equals to 24,Ro' Patton said through the intercom.

“24, ma'am”

Roman was dressed like Logan, glasses included. No one could see the difference. Patton was beside him trying to keep the cover up, giving him the answers through an earpiece.

'This is hell. I always hated math.’ Ro said

'Better get used to it, we need to buy Logan time and he needs to have the highest grade possible' Patton said

A few more minutes passed, about half an hour.

'Guys, me and Virge are back at school. Roman, can you go to the bathroom so we can do the exchange?'

Roman lifted his hand “May I go to the bathroom?”

“Sure thing.”

Roman walked out and went straight to the bathroom. Virgil and Logan were already there. The actor took the glasses out.

“God, I can’t see a thing with these!”

“And the graduation on these ones are too old for me to see properly with them” Logan switched them, “Much better.”

“When we passed through home on our way back, I grabbed an exchange of clothes for both of you.” The emo laid the bag on the ground “I’ll guard outside.”

**Logan POV**

We quickly exchange and I run back to class. I sit down and I glance at Patton. He gives me a sly smile and mouthed 'so?' I mouth back 'later.’

I look at the paper.

_Snake have S1 and S3. Call Talyn (S2) when you see this. Dad's with me (dunno if u call him that tho). I have you and your friends protected. – Valerie Sacr (S4)_

I look at Patton, he's paying attention to the class. My family is in danger, my friends are in danger and I need to help.

The bell rings.


	16. Emergency call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reacting to the note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter!

**Logan’s POV**

I walked out of the class and walked all the way home without saying a word to my friends. Virgil tells the others what happened. I had too much to think about. Who was Snake? Who’s Valerie? How do I know this isn’t a trick? Why didn’t Thomas warn me? Who's S3?

“-ogan!” I snap back to reality as Patton calls me.

“Sorry, I zoned out for a while there.” I apologize

“It’s fine. Are you okay?” He asks

“I’m not sure. It's TBD for now.”

“Was it something from the attack?” Virgil asked

“Yes. I need to do some research on something I found.”

“What was it?” The three looked at me.

“I don't want to give misleading information but... I found a note from someone who declares to be S4, my older 'sibling'. She says that the guards are for our protection since someone called 'Snake' kidnapped S1 and S3. Talyn must be freaking out.”

“You need to contact Thomas.” Roman said “How are you sure of it being real info?”

“That’s my plan. If this is real then my father should be somewhat aware.”

“Call him.” Virge urged.

I grabbed my phone and dialled his number. He didn’t pick up. I called Talyn.

“Oh, hi?” a gentle voice said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment your thoughts/theories and what you want to see!


	17. SOS 1 and 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danger indeed and decisions to make

**Logan POV**

“Oh, hi?” a gentle voice said .

“Hi. Am I talking to Talyn?”

“Yes, this is Logan, correct?” they said

“Yes, is our Dad around? I need to notify him of an occurrence.”

“Valerie reached you? Thank God. He’s working on a way to find my brother and Terrance, S3.”

I sigh and look at my friends. We're almost home. Patton is opening the door while Roman and Virgil assure that I don’t walk out of the way or trip while I’m concentrated on the call.

“Ok. Anything you require assistance with? Do you need me to come over?

“I’m not sure. It'd be nice to have everyone here so we can be protected easier but you and your friends would have to miss school and stuff.”

“I’ll discuss the subject with them. If we were to reunite everyone, people who know included, would you have enough space?”

“Not at the main house. But dad has a few houses glued to each other with a small field. Joan and I have been using one of them and we planted lots of stuff on the field. It also has a well and solar panels. We would have rooms for everyone if they were shared between 2 people. Each house has 2 bedrooms.” The non-binary robot explained.

“Very well. I'll give you feed back. We'll get them back.”

“Ok, thanks.” The call ended

“So? What did she say?” Roman said

“It’s they, Roman.” I corrected him, he replied with an apologetic look “ It’s true. We need to discuss our options.”

Patton walks in with a silver plate with 4 bowls of soup in them. He passed to us and sat at my side.

“And those are...?” Virgil asked

“We can stay and try to proceed with our normal life or we could leave for a while and help. I could create an fake excuse to leave, I would teach you every lesson we would miss at school and stay safe.”

“Why would we need to go?” Patton interrogated

“Well, being close to me makes you also a target.” I said

“I think it’s not a bad idea.” Virgil said. The person that was harder to convince was convinced. Roman and Patton join the agreement.

“When do we pack up?” Roman asks.

“Where will we be going?” Virgil wonders

“What do we need to bring?” Patton gets curious

“We should pack up gradually: clothes, hygiene stuff, electronics and that kind of stuff, material for your creations Verge, Pat's cooking books, some food, school books and notes and anything else we might find fundamental.” I explain “Thomas has these couple of houses glued to each other on a rural place. We are going to share a room with someone.”

“I call dibs on Virge!” Roman shouted, grabbing his boyfriend.

“Call dibs on Logan!” Patton yelled, hugging me on the back, at the same time as Roman did.

Virgil and I grinned/laughed at the situation. I hugged Pat back and gave him a kiss. When we didn’t have any more air.

“You are adorable. And that’s an emo saying” the emo himself declared

“*aham* I... I'll call them. I suggest we start emptying the fundamental out of the lockers at school”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stranger danger!!!!


	18. Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pat needs a break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra chappie! Enjoy ;P

**Logan POV**

  
And that was the plan for the next month. I talked with Talyn and Valerie, we planed the evacuation and all procedures. Talyn sent an email to the school saying that Logan Lawson, Patton Lawson, Roman Lawson and Virgil Lawson would have to travel due to family issues. Valerie prepared her own stuff and sent me tickets to her private jet that would be at the airport on the day S. Along sending through her own ways multiple bags and travel boxes for us to pack our stuff. It was our mission on the next days to pack.

Virgil even did the 'last DJ session live before traveling'. He got to do an improvisation with 'Prince P'. It was amusing. Virgil messing with the piano and Roman singing whatever came to his mind. Patton... fell asleep while we were dancing at the sound of the battle between the pianist/ DJ and the singer/ actor. At midnight, we went home. Packed V’s stuff and went off to the airport. We didn’t need to pass through security since it was a private jet and we went off.

  
**Patton POV**  
In all honesty, I'm scared. We are leaving our home to run away. Our lives are in danger! And... The nightmare that I had was kinda real...

“Patton” Lo called. I turn my head around. I try to breathe- wait, it isn’t working. WHY. IS. IT. SO. HARD. TO. BREATHE?

“Patton!” Logan called me. I look at him but I’m barely able to register what is going on. “Do you remember? In for four, hold for seven, out for eight.” He does the breathing exercises.

**Logan POV**

I’m trying to calm down Patton but the breathing exercise isn’t doing much. I remembered the other one that Virgil taught me.

“Pat. Name me 5 things you can see.”

“You... T-the sofa... The mi-mini-bar... Roman s-sleep-ping... Virgil.”

I look behind, Roman is on the recliner snoring loudly.

“Didn’t notice that he was asleep. Now, 4 things you can feel.” I placed my hand on his.

“Your hand, my glasses, the sofa and... my clothes.” He breathed a bit shallower than usual.

“Nice. 3 you can hear.”

“Roman snoring... You and me.” He was more calm. But I should make sure that he was grounded.

“Just 2 more questions to go. 2 you smell and 1 you taste.”

“Smell? Roman's perfume and the tea that you set on the table.” Then he whispered “I still have the taste of that kiss we gave a few hours ago before we walked in.”

“Better?” I sigh in relief, whipping his years away from his face “What made you cry?”

“The fact that we're temporarily moving, that we’re in danger...” he seems to be withholding something “Virgil got followed and you...” Oh... OH. “You don’t even seem affected”

“Pat... I AM terrified. I just deal with feelings by... Locking them and get cold. I’m sorry for all of this. I don’t want anything bad to happen to you!” I break. I can clearly feel the tears running down my cheeks.

We just hug. It’s the only thing we can do. He ends up falling asleep on me, again. I lay him down on the 3-place sofa and cover him with a blanket. His head is resting on my lap as I also drift off.

_it's all my fault_

_ERROR:ENERGY DROP_   
_25% OF BATTERY INITIATE BATTERY SAVER_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is NOT the surprise...
> 
> It's me preparing you for it...
> 
>  
> 
> Actually they are two???  
> It depends on the point of view???  
> It rhymes and it's true.


	19. 20% battery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another double post incoming!

**Virge’s POV**  
I couldn’t sleep. I spent the whole night messing with my laptop and composing piano and creating new melodies. When Roman woke up, he brought breakfast and we did some duets.

“I wish that was my alarm clock everyday.” Patton walked in.

“Oops. Sorry if we woke you.” I say

“It’s fine. I’m going to grab some grub, you guys want anything?”

“I am awake.” Roman rejects “Already ate”

“Me too”

He walked away. Roman and I continued our shenanigans. After a while, Pat came back and we came to the realization that Logan hadn’t woken up yet. We walked to the sofa where he was sleeping and Pat checked his watch. 20% of battery? That is uncommon.

**Patton POV**

20% of battery. He's sleeping to conserve energy. I grab Lo's laptop and opened the “chat” feature.

_Lo?_   
_Who is it?_   
_It’s Pat. Mind reminding me how you charge?_   
_ Why? What happened? _

Virgil grabbed the laptop and furiously typed

_**Virge here. Dude, you have 20% of battery. You haven’t woken up in hours.** _

_Huh. That’s probably due to the lack of exposure to sunlight._

He gave me the laptop back saying something between the lines of “Roman, help me carry him to a nearby window.” But with some curses...

_It’s Pat again. V and R have put you near the window. Will that help?_

_ It'll take a few hours to reach 50%... _

_We only have an hour, Lo!_

_I have an idea: on my bag, on the compartment of cables there should be one blue and red. I need you to connect the ends to the laptop and watch. This PC's battery should be able to charge me and still have enough to do it again 3 times._

_On it, stardust._

I did as he instructed and after a few minutes he woke up.

“Drowsy...” he mumbles

“Hey, sleepyhead.” I hug him from his back “How's your charge?”

“Around 50% considered the fact that I woke up” he replied “And you?”

“Roman and Virgil can make a good alarm clock.”

“Too bad I missed it”

“Yeah. According to the pilot we should be arriving shortly. We need you fully charged to help with the bags”

“Give me a few minutes to nap and I should be able to do that.”

“Ok. Have a nice nap, sleeping handsome”

“You’re... *yawn* spending too much time with Roman...” I drift off, with the memory of a surprise for them when they arrive.


	20. Airport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valerie and Talyn fight. Guys get picked up at the airport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS DOUBLE POSTING, SO IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE OTHER ONE YOU WILL LOSE THE CONTEXT OF THIS STORY! LAST CHAPTER WAS GAME CHANGING

**Valerie POV**

“But I am the older!” Talyn yells at me

“You know him better!” I snarl back

“But I went last time!”

“They’d recognise you at the airport! Your story marked history, T!”

“Valerie!” they groan

“Talyn!” I yell back

“PEOPLE!” Thomas shouted behind us.

Two screams ensue.

“Dad! Y-you’re out of your room...” Talyn babbled.

“Finally...” I said between my teeth “Here” I passed a bowl of soup.

“Eat something. Few more minutes and we have to go get them. I already made space on the van for everything.”

Thomas devours the bowl “Let’s go!”

The three of us walked inside. Talyn put their glasses on and Joan's beanie. The fact of two of the oldest being missing is off putting. Thomas grabbed the key and starts the engine.

  
Since the silence was consuming the driver, he put some Steven Universe songs passing. It started with 'Drive my van into your heart'.

It was almost cliché.

Soon enough, we arrived at the place. We were the only ones to be there to pick up someone.

**Logan POV**

When we finally landed, I put my computer inside my bag and stop my charging (it was at 100% anyways), we picked a few bags and walked out. There was a van with 3 people in front of it: Talyn, Valerie and last...

“Dad...?” I hear myself asking by instinct.

“Welcome!” he said. He hugged me and I hugged back.

Patton then walks in next and greets Thomas.

“Too bad we only meet when there’s an emergency, huh?”

“I know, right?”

And the van was packed. Everyone was pretty much cramped inside the transportation.

We drove away to the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both surprises on next chapter. 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm so sorry. I'm so evil.


	21. Extra big chapter for extra big cases

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New home. New issues.

**3rd person POV**

  
When they arrived they were shown the house. The 3rd room was now a small studio for all work that would need to be done. The biggest surprise for them were the bedrooms. They were inspired on their likings!

The room that Logan and Patton would share had shades of blue on the walls with calming gradients.

“I made a surprise on the ceiling! Talyn, hit it!” Valerie told

The oldest turned off the lights and the ceiling lit up with the pattern of multiple constellations.

“Wow...”

She had been told that they had astronomy class together.

Next, it was the room that the other two would share. It had shades of red and purple. On one side there were splashes of paint and music notes drawn and on the other there was references from performances that Roman had made. The 2 most detailed one was a Croquet Staff and a bomb beside on the upper wall behind the bed.

Logan, once more, told them that Roman and Virg worked on the Heathers performance at their school. Virgil was the one who made JD's clothes (Roman’s role).

“I also did the JD at Orlando!” Thomas exclaimed

“This.is.so.cool.” That was all Virgil could manage to say.

“Girl power and non-binary power is awesome.” Valerie says “We did all of this and still managed to keep someone not exhausting himself”

“Well... I’m the one making a plan to get Joan and Terrance back, so deal with it.”

The travellers started to set their things down.

“It won’t be like that for long. I’m helping and Patton has very good mechanics to make us take a break, trust me” Logan said

“He even dragged me out of the cabinet at one party. Everyone took him for someone drunk. I convinced the guards to let him go.” V said while Roman laughed.

“That was amazing to see...” the Prince-soul almost cried of how red his face was. Valerie and Talyn were extremely amused. Thomas was dying of trying to hold the laugh.

“After I told Virgil to pack his stuff up I brought Roman by his ear out of the place.” The culprit said “I am like, the dad of the zone.”

“Meanwhile, I was doing everyone's homework.” Logan tells extremely calm... Then he broke down laughing. The watch projected an image to the floor.

_The camera is looking at a paper with math equations and from afar a 'ow!' and a 'stop!' are heard the camera looks at the main door and-_

**_BAM_ **

_Patton barges in, bringing Roman by his ear with one hand. Virgil follows behind utterly terrified, the little color that the emo had on his face was drained, he looks at the camera with a look of 'save us'. Logan shook his head as the camera did so too. And the clip ends_

At this point, almost everyone was laughing, Thomas fell to the ground, Valerie was halfway there and Talyn's face was as red as their hair was blue. The other 3 were dying in shame and laughing at the same time. Logan grabbed his middle zone, fell into Patton (who caught him) and... Malfunctioned once more.

“Talyn, my tool kit.” They ran down the corridor “Patton could you get me his computer and the cable to connect him to it?” Patton grabbed the backpack and took the items off “Roman, Val, Virgil, help me pay him down and hold him. Roman, you have the legs, Virgil and Val take an arm.”

Thomas connected to the servers

_Run data check_

_Checking_  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_100%_  
_L064N-S5.exe is running smoothly. Execute L064N-S5.exe?_

_No_

_Running system check_  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_100% complete_

_3 problems found:_  
_-error checking the motherboard_  
_-error: voice module damaged_  
_-error: main battery damaged severely_  
_Reconstruct: main battery error damages the motherboard and voice module._

“...And the mother board might have overloaded because of the battery.” Thomas sighs “I need to take a closer look. Val, I need 4 connection extensions, 1 charger, some of those old motherboards that might still function just long enough to try and recover data that has the motor part and stuff that isn’t on the main memory and the tech kit of tools.”

“On it.” She ran upstairs, soon they would walk down with the items.

The 4 man carried the other one to his bedroom. Thomas connected the cables and extensions from Logan’s watch to Logan’s PC.

“I would like for you to start his program when I tell you to, ok?”

“On it” the other men in glasses nod.

“This was the only one that would temporarily function. The battery module is damaged, Logan wouldn’t be able to leave the charging cable until we got a new one” they told him

“Will do. Help me do the exchange.”

**Patton POV**

  
I sat idly with the computer on my legs. The 4 of us were told to wait outside, not clear why though.

“The motherboard is the part of the PC that makes everything work in sync, right?” Roman asks

“It also distributes energy to the components” Valerie replies.

“Patton!” I hear Thomas call from far away “Hit it!”

I turned the chat app on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I barely managed to not post this today. Last night I fell asleep with the "post" button on my hands.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There aren't enough materials to repair Logan.... OH WELL, BONDING TIME I GUESS. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, Logan decides to help himself by doing the same thing to stop the programs in himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. Finals are coming nearer and I'm running out of chapters to post. I think I might have just enough to keep you guys updated but if not then I'll leave a note on the end of that 'last' chapter warning you.

I turned the chat app on.

_Pat? You there?_

_Lo? I’m here._

“It’s up!” Roman yells

“Ok! We're gonna take the voice module and go shopping, ok?” they both walk out.

“Got it” Virgil said

_Lo, how do you feel?_

_Numb? I don’t know... What even happened?_

_Well... Your motherboard had to deal with an energy charge from your battery. Valerie had a backup one that is keeping you working but the thingy that makes the battery's energy reach your system is broken._

_Damn. I knew the energy drop on the airplane would have something to do with this._

“What?!” the three of us said

_What do you mean?_

_My battery must have been damaged and it kept sending strong pulses at my motherboard... Until it burned itself and the voice module._

**_What is the voice module to begin with?_ **

_That was Virgil btw_

_I noticed. It seems that the typing changes depending on who writes it. Still haven’t seen Roman typing._

**Well. Now you did.**

_Well, I might as well laugh_

_Ha_

We all broke off laughing. I checked the time, it was turning late and when the other 3 arrive it would be dinner time.

_Well, we're alone on the house, would you mind if we came in?_

_I’m not sure if you should... The sight is a little... Off-putting._

_Lo, we're family. We can handle it._

_**You think you can just appear in our lives and expect to hide the bad consequences?** _

**You are always here for us. Let us be there for you!**

The 3 dots appeared on the side of the chat. Logan was thinking on what to type.

“I think we broke him emotionally.” Virgil stares

_ I…don’t know what to say… _

“Told you.”

** How about “fine you can come in” ? **

_And “I love you, too” ?_

**_Don’t forget the “Don’t say I didn’t warn you”_ **

_Okay... Do you guys remember Martin?_

_The mute kid at the orphanage? Yeah, why?_

_Do you remember how to sign?_

_**Dude, explain.** _

_The voice module is what allows me to speak and such._

_Oh... Well, I haven’t forgotten. We use it to speak during Astronomy, remember?_

**_I still know the basics and some words._ **

**I have some gaps on the alphabet but I should get the context.**

_Ok... I’m awake._

I close the laptop and we walk in. Logan is sitting at edge of the bed, glasses on. He gives us a small smile.

Then I noticed why it was only a small smile. A cable was coming from his neck down to the wall. It looked like a computer charger.

We sat down.

“How do you feel?” Roman asks in the silence

Lo shrugged he took his right hand and signed 'weird'

“Well, you really should stop falling for me.” I set up the pun. Everyone looks at me as knowing what would happen “I already fell back and next time you do, we might both end up on the floor.”

3 sighs but only 2 could be heard.

'What have I done to deserve this?'

“You’re his boyfriend. Deal with it.” Virgil said

'Oh?’ my stardust said ‘So, I don’t have to hear you talk to me on how R-o-m-a-n is annoying and dramatic.’

“...I didn’t understand the 2 words between my name and after the 'and'...” Roman says, confused.

“It’s better if you don’t know.” I replied, worried “Anyways, how big is your charger? Dinner time is soon and they haven’t come back yet.”

'To short to even abandon the room...' he signed, then he made the thinking face.

“I know that look. What idea do you have, mister?” I get curious.

He points to his laptop. I pass it to him and he checks the battery. He smiles and the screen reads.

_I need you to unplug the charger from the wall. Take the USB outlet and connect it to my PC. It’s battery should give me a few hours without being stuck in one room and once we reach the kitchen I can plug myself to the wall... Again..._

Then he opens the command window and types

~~_E:\ >Taskkill \ IM Logan.exe \ F_ ~~

“Are you crazy?!” Virgil asks

_I'll wake up as soon as you power me up._

And he pressed enter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hope you enjoyed! :3


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even gonna try to excuse myself for being late. I finished the last exam today. just so you know. 
> 
>  
> 
> Am I still alive?

**Logan POV**

I felt myself falling as I hear from far away someone telling other someone something like “hurry up!”. That seemed to be Patton... Who’s Patton? Who am I? Where am I? Why is it so empty here? Why am I numb? What is being numb?

Then I wake up.

What. Was. That?! It was so weird. Is that what dying feels like?

“Lo?” I hear the love of my life calling. I look up and smile.

“You look like you just saw a ghost.” Virgil says

I make the universal sign of 'kind of'

**Patton POV**

We walked down to the kitchen and... He powered the laptop to the plug?

“What...?” Roman read my thoughts

'I'd like to terminate myself as little as possible.’

“It hurts?” Virgil asks

'No... It’s just' then he started to sign so fast that we lost him. I'm sure I read the words 'feels like death’, 'awful' and that kind of stuff on his ranting. I take a glance at Virgil and Roman. They seemed to get less words than me. When he ended we decided to cook dinner.

“Any ideas?”

The three glance at each other then the two who could speak said:

“Pastton” Of course they would want my homemade pasta. They made the pun, too!

“Very well. I will also make some garlic bread in case someone likes.” I say, turning to the counter. I can feel the excitement coming from them by the way I feel they are looking at me. That’s the household's favorite dish.

“How can we help?” Roman says.

“Well, you two set the table and join me and Logan in making the meal after.”

And we set ourselves to work.

 


	24. FamILY meal

**Thomas POV**

We found the voice module and the components for a new motherboard. However, we couldn’t find any battery with the voltage needed.

Me and the girls walked into the guys' house only to find table set with places to everyone and a wonderful smell coming from the kitchen.

“We arrived!” Talyn called.

“We’re in the kitchen!”

We walked in. Patton was by the cooker. Virgil was making some kind of deserts with Roman's help and Logan was cutting vegetables- Logan is out?! Oh... The laptop.

“Good idea. We got the voice module and the motherboard... You can switch the 1st one.”

Logan nods and I give him the key-shaped module. He looks at it hesitant and he snaps it on the back of his neck. His eyes close.

“Give him a minute. He still has to personalise it. It’s like making a key for a LOCK. It’s not in the perfect KEY yet” I say. Patton laughs at my pun.

We all set dinner on the dining area and Logan wakes up. We all sit at the table and start eating.

Patton and the others are really good cooks.

“You should do meals every day! We only can make barbecue and soup.” Talyn said.

“And you say that only by tasting 2 dishes.” Logan comments “You clearly have no idea of what cooking on group means for us.”

“Oh well, the more to help, the better it is!” Patton says

Soon, the three of us would leave to our own houses.


	25. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton has pretty disturbing nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS REFERENCES TO BLOOD AND SOMEONE GETTING SHOT. If you want to get a resume, one will be left in the end note.

**Patton POV**

  
Roman and Virgil went to their bedroom watch some TV and me and Logan went to ours. The bed was different and I couldn’t fall asleep. As soon as Logan noticed that, he sat back on the wall and hugged me.

“It’s okay, Pat.” He whispers.

I look at the dark sky painted on our ceiling. Logan starts listing all the constellations present there and their origins. Soon I would find myself nodding off.

To wake up in the middle of the night sky with heavy rain pouring, leaving me wet.

Then I see...Virgil? It is something purple... Why is my vision blurry? Where are my glasses? No, I have them on. They are broken. But even with them on it’s all blurry.

“PAT!” I hear someone shout.  
Logan?

I look down and see light blue and red. Am I bleeding? Why? What happened? It’s numb. Why am I lying on the ground? I was up when I woke up.

Then I hear a distorted voice coming from Virgil's direction.

“I won... They are dead for good.”

“I’m still up. Why are you doing this?”

“Ah, Logan. Those two would die anyways. Come, join our team. We can rule this world.”

“...No.”

“Very well.”

Then I hear a gunshot...

 

Lo...

 

NO! WAKE UP! GO BACK! WAKEUPGOBACKWAKEUPGOBACK

I DON’T WANT THIS!

Then I wake up. I look at myself. No blood. No blurry vision. No rain. Just the bedroom. I’m okay. I place my hands on my head trying to digest what just happened. Who am I kidding? I don’t understand a thing.

“Pat? You okay?” I hear Logan ask.

“I’m fine...” I mumble, my head flashes with the dream over and over “it's okay it's okay itsokayitsokayitsokayitsokay”

I feel someone pass their hand on my back. Comforting me... Who was with me?

“Pat, breathe.” Logan tells me. I notice that I was holding my breath. When I finally calm down he ask “What happened?”

I shake no with my head. I feel tears falling.

“Cookie, breathe. I would like for you to tell me but you need to calm down. Please, stardust.”

I find myself hugging him and cry until my eyes are dry and even after that I just sob. I hugs me back while trying to comfort me.

And we stayed like that until morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone went to bed
> 
> Patton wakes up, shot and vision blurry
> 
> He sees someone in purple (who he momentarily thought to be Virgil) inviting Logan to join them
> 
> Logan refuses and dies
> 
> Patton wakes up and Logan comforts him, not receiving an explanation of the dream.
> 
> They stayed like that until Morning
> 
>  
> 
> That's it, thank you for reading! Don't forget to leave a comment and/or kudos! I'd love to hear from you!


	26. Damage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This person had direct contact with the snake. They tasted his poison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOUBLE UPDATE COMING UP!

**~~???~~ POV somewhere in the past**

“You bastard!” he said, hitting me “You can’t even be useful! How ungrateful are you?”

It was about 502 days since I was brought back. He kept damaging me. I already had learned how to self-repair.

...

He stopped. There were men in white repairing me.

“Did he give you a name?” one of them asked

I shake my head.

“Well, you'll choose one you want. You'll be treated like other kids, ok? You'll get a life as normal as possible.”

I nod.

“We’re gonna send you to an orphanage. You’re officially 11 years old. What name do you want to have?”

“My name...?” I whisper, my voice is hoarse and it hurts to speak since I haven’t used it in so long...

He nods. I whisper something into his ears.

“Well... I like the name.”

**_~*~_ **

I remember the accident. My parents died and I lost an arm. The doctor who built me a new one adopted me... I shouldn’t have accepted. I went from nice boy to lab rat. He experimented on me saying that he cared. Lies and lies. He used a serum that made me stuck at my 10 years for almost 2 years.

When they saved me I finally turned eleven and I went to the orphanage. I gave myself a name since I don’t remember it or anyone else’s. Then I met them, my family.


	27. Repairs and whip cream

**Thomas’s POV**

I woke up with Talyn yelling me good news. They apparently found a new battery in the garage that it’s compatible with Logan’s model. I had finished putting the motherboard together the night before so I could repair Logan.

This wasn’t new for me. It was a bug in the original battery and motherboard that all S models so far had to experience once.

With Talyn, it had turned their left arm unusable since the error had destroyed the 'nerve' that connects the arm to the body.

Valerie had been temporarily blind in her left eye. That one took a while to fix.

On Joan's case, it had corrupted their audio processor. Talyn had to translate everything to me as they used ASL.

Terrance... Had yet to have this error... We have to rescue them as soon as possible. I need to find their location or get in contact with them and plan a rescue.

We go to the boys' house and do all the fixing. I noticed that Patton had his eyes red and there were bags under his eyes. But I decided to ignore and ask later of the time ever came.

**After Logan’s repair. Logan’s POV**

I walked out, now free of cables. Patton hugs me as soon as I walk out. Whatever he dreamt about last night traumatized him. He said that he needed to understand what happened to tell me.

He'll tell me when he’s ready, I hope.

We went downstairs and found sleeping on the sofa, in a cuddly position. Thomas looks at Patton. After looking back, Pat redirects his attention to me. Getting the message I redirect it to the girls 'these two need to pranked.’

'Whip Cream?' Valerie asks

'Whip Cream.’ Talyn agrees.

'We use whip cream?' I signed to Pat and he nods. Then he whispered to Thomas the plan. I got the cream and Pat got two feathers. The girls put some cream on the guys' hands and Thomas tickled their noses.

“Wha-“ Virgil splattered his face. One down one to go.

“Virgil-“ Roman follows ensuit.

The prankers celebrated “YAY!”

Then Patton got a migraine or something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting tense! 
> 
>  
> 
> Patton's behavior will be explained soon...


	28. Alternate Remembrance pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton finds out the origin of his dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did delay the chapter on purpose...
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> not.. I forgot because I fell asleep...

**Patton POV**

I was at home Logan had went to save the other two.

I looked at Virgil, anxious. Him and Roman were on the other sofa, waiting. Then Virgil’s eyes changed. They went yellow. He grabbed a knife, stabbed both me and Roman on the chest. In the end his eyes turned into normal and his arm moved against his will, killing him too.

NO!

I’m back. To where, I don’t know. I see other Mes in front of me. They seem to be talking. Some are bleeding, others bruised... "Hello?" I called. They turned around and gasped in shock.

"We have one more chance!"

"We need to know where he's coming from."

"We can save everyone now!"

To say I was getting confused its an understatement "I NEED EXPLANATIONS!"

The room went silent

"Oh... So, you don't know yet. Well, I'll explain." One with broken glasses said, "We're all you. From different timelines where we... er you took different choices. Those dreams you've been having are our memories. It's our way of warning you of incoming danger. But this last outcome is too hard and there are too many variables to just show you them all."

"Unless you want a migraine" one said

"I don't like migraines" other replied

"Me neither." a Patton said

"Well, just to get here I had one-" I said, being cut short

"I GOT IT!" other Patton shouted, he had a lab coat and he was the only one that didn't have injuies. "I can finally make the solution to save everyone!"

"Tell us" The first Patton said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Remembrance - ability to remember all bad outcomes of alternate timelines through the memories of alternate selfs. This gives the user a chance to guess and correct the timeline so it can move forward.


	29. Alternate Remembrance pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casual chat on how to save everyone

**Patton POV**

Sci-Pat started to say.

"Okay, so! Logan going alone is off limits-"

"Yup" the respective Patton from that timeline said

"- and him going with Thomas and the other 2 androids doesn't work either-"

"Already tried that. Same result." other with bullet hole on his head said

"-have tried to go alone?-"

"Yup, I died." a Patton intervenes, saying that as if it was normal or predicted.

"-us, Roman and Virgil going with Logan?-"

"Dead. Everyone." other replies

"-how about sending EVERYONE?"

No Pattons replied

"That's what I'm gonna try." I said. "Also, who are you, sci-Pat?"

"I'm the you that didn't meet Logan, Virgil and Roman. I'm not dead like the rest of these dudes." he said, sadly "They seem wonderful people."

"They are." I told him

"Go save them, tiger. Talyn should receive a call from Joan with the place. This should be the purr-fect plan" sci-fi Pat joked. Everyone laughed.

"Okay. Thank you." I said.

"BE CAREFUL WITH-" Then I could see the ceiling. I quickly sat up.

"Patton! Calm down." Logan said

I kissed him and when I pulled back I said "I'm okay. We need to reunite everyone ASAP."

"Why?" He asked

"It's related to my dreams. They're not predictions. They're memories from failed timelines"

"Whoa..."

"You believe in me?"

"You seem okay, mentally, so."

"Oh, right." I pecked him again "I think I found out a happy ending."

"I'll call everyone and we'll discuss it, now rest, stardust."

"Ok, Logie..." I fell asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is close. Tell me would you like a sequel or a bunch of one-shots plot relevant?


	30. Location received

  
**Talyn POV**

I was working on my computer for a way to find Joan and Terrance. Thomas hasn’t been able to sleep properly and Val has been checking our income.

'Talyn...? Can you hear me?' a voice called,

'Joan?'

'Talyn! We're okay, I finally got hold of a way to talk with you.'

'Send me your location. Are you okay?'

'I'm fine but Terrance is having the bug. He's in economy mode.'

-location received-

'Hold on just a little longer.'

'Thanks T.'

And the connection was cut. I was ecstatic.

"GUYS! I got hold of Joan!" I shouted I ran to the 4 guys' home.

Patton sat up, looking at me and Logan stared too. He stared at Patton who nod.

"We need to reunion everyone. We need to plan this out." Logan said

A few minutes later,

"Okay. So, we have the location, the main plan and basically Pat with alternate remembrance or something like that?" Virgil asked

"Yes. Pat?" Logan gave the word

"They're either memories from other Pats or actual convos with them... While I was passed out we reached a conclusion. Everyone has to come. No one stays at the house." Patton said "All other routes either someone or everyone died and for god's sake, let's not reach that point, okay?"

All of us nod. Logan projected a plan of the building. Patton pointed out all dangers and traps he knew of. Soon, all of it would be planned out.

“Should we go in the sunrise or at twilight?” Logan asked Patton

“I... twilight. We have more chances.” He said. I noticed the hesitation on that reply.

Tomorrow, we would pack.

**Patton POV**

This is not fine. Something is off because...

For some reason...

_They always were expecting us_


	31. Packing emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Packing and hidden emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it will look small but trust me. It's the calm before the ultimate storm.

Virgil's POV

Roman and I packed necessary stuff. Everything else was ready. Something on the back of my mind told me this would go really wrong. I stared at my hands. Could it be HIM? I hope it’s not the one who speaks in lies. Please.

I wish that nothing bad happens.

~*~

Roman’s POV

Virgil’s expression shows nothing else but worry. I wished he told me what he fears but I trust him.

“Roman, Virgil. Are you done?” Patton checked on us, he looks pressured.

“I am. Virgil?” I asked. He snapped out of it and replied with a nod. Patton walked out.

~*~  
Patton POV

I need to keep an eye on everyone, specially Virgil. There’s got to be a reason he acted like that on the memories. I know almost everything single bad outcome. I know the solutions to my problems but for some reason I can’t explain Virgil’s actions. I’m sure it’s not betrayal. It was too sudden for that.

I go check on Thomas, Valerie and Talyn.

~*~  
Thomas POV

Me and the others were done packing. I could see the determination in their eyes to save their siblings.

~*~  
Talyn POV  
I’m coming Joan. I promise you lil' sibling.

~*~  
Valerie POV  
Terrance, hold on. We’re coming.

~*~  
Logan POV

I looked at the time and the plans. I checked my arsenal. I never imagined that I would ever use them.

I hear Patton come in.

“Everyone is ready.” He says

“Then let’s go.” I reply

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember... Calm before the storm...


	32. A/N

Man, I hoped I never had to do this.

 

Hey guys! Nana here and I'm just here to tell you a few things:

 

1- my internet, mobile data we're cut off completely. Got them back now.

 

2- I would post a new chapter instead of this note, but as I said before, it's the calm before the storm. I'm not allowed to post that chapter as I want you raging and crying in pain for a full week- or more. Even after that chapter things won't be easy

3- working on the one-shots book and the sequel with a suiting plot (I hope) so if you have any ideas for one-shots or want to see something on the sequel, leave it on the comments below! Your input is very valuable.

 

And I think that's it. See you at the scheduled chapter!


	33. Deceitful Showdown

  
**3rd person POV**

They were officially inside the building. They went through all the traps, not getting hit even once. Soon, they got to the room where the 2 androids were. Thomas temporarily repaired Terrance and walked out.

"Oh, what a pleasant surprise." A voice said. Everyone turned around as a man in a black cape and hat started to shoot on everyone. They divided in 2 predicted groups to take cover. The first one: Terrance, Joan, Talyn, Valerie and Thomas. The other had: Logan, Roman, Virgil and Patton. They took cover on already planned spots, behind some barrels and metal. The man sneered, clearly sarcastic "This event was so unforeseen!"

"Who's there?" Thomas demanded

"I am known by many names. The 3 boys and the android know me as their neighbour that does nothing else but lie-"

"What?!" The 4 shouted. Virgil's eyes widened

"You know me as 'The snake', Sanders. And there's one more nickname I'm known as."

"That is?" Logan demanded

"Deceit." Virgil stood up at that name "Oh, Anxiety. Welcome home."

The boy's eyes were yellow, iris sharp like cat's eyes. His left arm turned metallic. He walked up to Deceit. The man walked around him.

"Oh son. How badly this world has treated you. You were in much better condition in my lab."

The crowd gasped at that revelation

"We can always catch up from where we left off later... Now, son." he stopped, facing Virgil's ear "Kill them all."

Virgil's arm turned into a blade and he attacked them. Thomas grabbed a short sword and defended himself. Logan tried to use the taser on him. It was fruitless, he got up and continued to attack. Patton tried to find a way to stop everything.

He foresaw Deceit aiming on Logan-

"Duck!"

Everyone did and Logan dodged the bullet. Talyn, Valerie, Joan and Terrance neutralized Deceit.

"How do we stop him?" Terrance ordered for answers.

"Impossible. Once given a command, he's unstoppable." he says, laughing.

Soon enough, Logan, Patton and Thomas were holding him down. Virgil multiple times tried to escape the grip. Roman stood in front of him, looking.

"Virgil?" Roman called him out. The boy stopped to try and escape and yellow eyes looked in Roman's direction. "I know you can hear me and I know you can fight against whatever mind control you're under."

Virgil's eyes went purple, his favorite color "Help. I-I can't-" his head shook and he cried. Soon his eyes were back yellow.

"Keep fighting!" he walked closer

"Roman-" Logan tried to warn

"I know that Virgil would never hurt me." he snaps "He just needs a push..."

Roman kissed his boyfriend. Virgil went from mind controlled to breaking free and enjoying the kiss. When they broke apart, Virgil's legs collapsed on him. His eyes were brown again, looking human. Roman caught him and hugged him.

In mere rage, Deceit broke free, aimed his gun and tried to shoot the happy couple.

Patton put himself in the way.

'This is the happiest ending I know. This is the end of me ... I'm sorry Logan. I love you.'

  
Someone else took the bullet-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ERROR WHILE LOADING LAST PHRASE


	34. Dead and alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The extra days were agony.

**Patton POV**

Someone took the bullet and shot back... Wait a minute.

Logan was the only of the 4 of us that had access to a gun...

The bodies hit the ground. It was-

"Logan!" I ran up to him. Thomas also came in this direction.

Logan's eyes looked at me, his hand reached my cheek. "Pat..." he caressed it.

"No one was supposed to die!" I cried onto him. Thomas checked where the bullet hit.

"His core... It's impossible to repair in time. I don't have any tools with me..." he whispered

"It'll be fine, stardust." We kissed, tears slid down my eyes. When he let go, his hand went down, body went limp and eyes closed.

"LOGAN!" was the only thing that could be heard.

**2 hours later...**

We were back at the house. Thomas tried to power up Logan. It was a total failure. The core burnt the memory drives. I was given his watch and his glasses. The watch was without battery. I connected it to the computer and started to look through the PC's contents. There wasn't much, files on robotics until...

He saved the picture that Virgil and Roman took of our first kiss... I can still recall it. Oh Logan, I miss you.

Then a window popped up.

_Found backup memories of L064N-S5 from: 2 hours ago_

That was after he got shot and I was with him until he died...

_Run backup? Y/N_

_Y_

_Restoring backup memories..._   
_0.5%..._

I would stay up all night, no noise being made or heard. Please work.

A few hours later, it had reached 75% and it said

_Connect the glasses to the watch through a blue port on the bag._

I run and got it. I used the instructions to plug the glasses in.

Soon it reached 100%. The chat app opened up, loaded the data from the backup.

_Hello?_

_Logan?_

_ Patton? _

_Logan! I was so worried! Are you okay?_

_I have all of my memories. So, yes._

_What’s the last thing you remember?_

_Our kiss. What happened after that?_

_We went home. You killed that guy. Thomas tried to fix you but we couldn’t even boot your drive._

_I’m glad my plan worked, then._

_I'll call everyone._

_Wait!_

_Yes?_

_I love you._


	35. Awake and Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for coming in late again! School is starting and I'm working on the one-shots inspired on this story and the sequel... If you have any one-shot idea, make a comment about it!

**Patton POV**

I smiled, I called everyone. They happened to be up. They were all happy to know Logan was... Okay? Alive isn’t properly the word that can be used.

Thomas and Logan discussed their stuff. When Thomas asked if we wanted to stay longer. Logan could easily finish school early and teach everything needed for us. We could actually live with them if we wanted. The 4 of us discussed that and came to the conclusion that moving to here permanently was the best option.

A few weeks passed, Thomas, Valerie, Terrance, Joan and Talyn locked in one room, only coming out to sleep and eat. I daily checked on Logan, most chats ending with an 'I miss you' or 'so close yet so far'. I really miss having him hugging me, hearing his voice...

Thomas walked in, once. He grabbed my hand, grabbed Logan’s computer along with glasses and watch and led me to his room. In the bed, there was a sleeping Logan.

He rebuilt him. He actually rebuilt him! I was so happy, I hugged him, thanking him more than a million times before he told me.

“He needs his memories to wake up.” He said. I gave him the watch, plugged to the computer, he plugged it in and typed a few lines of code.

Logan woke up.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking long and not following schedule. School started, I'm trying to work on the sequel and one-shots...
> 
>  
> 
> Also I have an ask-blog on Tumblr! @ask-wizard-Virgil-Sanders !

**Patton POV**

As soon as he woke up, I hugged him, he hugged back, smiling. Thomas smiled walking out, warning that he was calling everyone else.

“Patton.... Don’t cry.” He said. I didn’t even notice I was crying. We hugged each other closer.

“Patton, who-“ Virgil froze on the doorway “Roman! Get your butt here quick!”

“Why- Logan!”

Both of them joined the hug. The 4 of us turned into a crying mess. Thomas and everyone else joined.

We were back together.

 

  
We were a full family.

 

  
And no one can stop us.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~~ _**EXTRA:** _ ~~

“Hey, V? I get how you got mind controled and stuff but what about the eyes changing?” Logan asked, in the middle of the hug.

Virgil shrugged “I don’t know. The only one who knew is dead.”

“Guess we'll never know.” He says.

**The end?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask-blog: @ask-wizard-virgil-sanders

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did ya think? Please leave your thoughts down in the comments with tips and ideas! I'd love to improve!


End file.
